After We Fell
by backwoodscountrygirl
Summary: Just a little smut I put together after watching the movie. everything is the same up until R's eyes change color and then go back to how it was after R gets shot. Enjoy. 16 audience.
1. Chapter 1

_**~*~*~*~Julie's POV~*~*~*~**_

We fell several stories into this pond thing, R held me so that he took the blunt of the fall. I come up for air excepting R to have surfaced with me but looking around I don't see him. "R!" I'm call for him but he doesn't answer me, that's when I look down and see R laying on the bottom of the pond, so I swim down to get him. When I pull him up he's not breathing "R! R! Please R! Please!" I plead at his lifeless body thats when he comes too. "You okay?" I ask. "Yeah."

For a few moments we just float there looking at eachother...then we lean in a kiss for the first time. I'd stopped feeling alive when Perry was still alive, but when R's lips touch mine it's like I'm being reborn again. We pull away after a while just looking at each other "Wow." is the only thing that I can say. We go back to kissing after that more passionately this time his arms wrap around me a little more this time and my hands drift farther into his hair we're pulling each other closer to the other trying to get closer to the other, I feel that even though he has been dead for sometime he still is lean and muscular. When we pull apart this time something changes in R, his eyes change from cigarette smoke grey to this amazing shade of bright blue. "R, are you alive again?" I have to ask because I'm not really sure i didn't dream it. "Yeah, I think I am." he tells me excitedly. I put my hand up to his chest covering where his heart lays and under my palm, under the lean muscle I feel it his heart beating again.

_**~*~*~*~R's POV~*~*~*~**_

Julie puts her hand to my chest where my now beating heart lays, she looks up into my eyes, I can see tears forming in her eyes, "Don't cry." I tell for the second time since i've known her. She just smiles and says "Only happy tears." I lean back into her lips and kiss her again but this time pressing her against me, heart to heart, I don't care if the bonies are still trying to find us right now because i'm so lost in Julie i don't think i could care at this very moment. I feel her arms wrap around my neck and her legs wrap around my waist, somehow i manage to back us up into a wall covered above by the building and surrounded by plants. "R...I think I'm in love with you." she tells me after she breaks the kiss. 'HOLY SHIT SHE MAY BE IN LOVE WITH ME! I mean I know I'm in love with her!' I think to myself. "I'm in love with you Julie."

_**~*~*~*~Julie's POV~*~*~*~ **_

'R'S IN LOVE WITH ME! He's alive, and in love with me if it weren't for the bonies this would be the best day of my life!' I think to myself as look into his eyes which only hold love. "Make love to me R." I tell him before i lose my courage. "Are you sure?" R ask me with only love in his voice. "Yes,I'm completely sure. I want you to make love to me right here, right now. I don't care about those damn bonies all I care about is you and me." I tell him before i capture his lips in mine for a searing kiss that has my nether lips burning, and R's cock hardening against me. R breaks the kiss, "I don't remember the last time my cock was hard before right now." Then his lips are on my again and I can't help but moan in pleasure for how aggressive R's being, it turns me on to see this side of him. His lips leave mine kissing a path down my jaw and down my neck, the trail of kisses has left goosebumps in their path, all of a sudden he hits a pleasure point on my neck just above where my neck and shoulder meets I can't help but moan and the feel of his lips there. I feel him grin against my neck before he sucks on it and nips and licks its making me go crazy and grind my core against R's now rock hard cock. I hear R grunt against me but not like when he was a corpse, now his grunt is in pure sexual pleasure. I feel his hand fiddling with the hem of my sweater, silently asking for permission to take it off. I reach down and start lifting it over my head which R finishes for me. I hear his intake of breathe before i feel his lips on the top of my breast. "OOOOO" is all I can make for a sound and I reach behind my back and unhook my bra, he growls when he sees my breast freed from the confines of my lace demi bra. "FUCK!" I hear R grunt before he lifts me farther up in his arms and takes a nipple in his all the while still keeping eye contact with me. I start to push his sweatshirt off his shoulders and he pushes his body more into mine so that i can push his sweatshirt away but i won't have to be let down and he starts to suckle on my other nipple, after his sweatshirt goes i grab his t-shirt and pull it over his head so i can now see his lean muscles, i run my hands down his slight pecs, and then over onto his very muscular back. R's hands find the button of my jeans and i kick off my shoes, after the button and the zipper are down with i unwrap my legs from his waist expecting him to set me down to get my jeans off. He just shoves them and my black panties down. I then wrap my legs around his waist again. he presses me back hard against the wall behind us never taking his mouth off of my nipple and undoes his jeans and push them and his boxer briefs down freeing his length. He kicks his jeans aside and lifts me onto his shoulders so that he's eye level with my pussy. "FUCK YOU'RE SOO WET!" he growls out before i feel his tongue run up my slit and thrust into my entrance. "FUCK!" I moan out as i feel his tongue thrusting in and out of my pussy while occasionally lick my walls. He removes his tongue from my entrance and latches onto my clit while fingering my pussy. "FUCK...I'...I'M...GONNA CUM" i finally manage to get out before I'm meet by the most amazing orgasm of my life! "R!" I moan out as I cum. When i finally come down from my high R lowers me so that we're face to face. "I love you Julie." he tells me before he kisses me again, i can taste myself on his lips and tongue and it turns me on. I reach down and take him in my hand I notice he has to at least 3.5 inches in girth and at the most 11 inches long, that's a hell of alot longer and thicker than Perry. I start stroking him, all of a sudden his hand wraps around mine "NEED. TO. BE. INSIDE. YOU." he moans out. All i can do is nod my head in compliance. He thrust up into me and i groan in pain. "Julie are you okay?" R asks concern evident in his voice. "Yeah, just give me a minute I haven't had sex in a while and you're a whole lot bigger than Perry." R just nods and doesn't move. When it becomes a dull ache I rock my hips against him and nod that he can start moving. He starts out slow and i can tell he's holding back letting me set the pace. Soon I'm moaning out "harder" and "faster" and "yes" and "right there" when he hits my g-spot mutiple times. R's thrust have become fast and powerful causing me to be pushed up the wall alittle bit every time he thrust up into me and my breast to be bouncing none stop I can feel myself starting to reach my peak when R moans "I'm close." I moan out "Me too. Just hold... on a little lon...R!" I moan out as I reach my climax a few seconds later R moans out my name and starts twitching inside me blowing his seed. When he comes down from the high of his orgasm he sinks into me kissing me everywhere he can reach. "I love you Julie, and I want to marry you someday." he tells me before he kisses me. "I love you and would love to marry you." I tell him after i break the kiss. He smiles and helps me into my clothes and when we're both dress we walk out from behind the plant and as i lean into kiss him again he gets shot.


	2. NEW STORY COMING SOON!

**_Well my lovelies I thought I better tell you that I'm starting a sequel to this story tonight called _**_"Our New Life"_**_. In the sequel we will see how Julie and R's lives changes. It will take place 2 months after _**_"After We Fell."_


End file.
